Love Saved The World
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Nadia and Diana had been close ever since their birth. Once Steve Trevor appears, their world changes. They head out to stop Ares with The two God Killers. The Twins experience Man's world and everything changed, with Nadia and Steve growing closer and closer and the twins efforts to end the world, Would saving the world cost Nadia's world to fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

"We u _sed to want to save the world. This beautiful place. But We Both knew so little then. It is a land of magic and wonder. Worth cherishing in every way. But the closer you get... ...the more you see the great darkness shimmering within. And mankind? Mankind is another story altogether. What one does when faced with the truth.. is more difficult than you think. We learned this the hard way. A long long time ago. We fought in a horrible war and my sister lost the man she loved.. My Nadia. And now... We will never be the same."_

Nadia got out of her car, she felt the cool breeze hitting her face as she was getting up. She looked up into the sky and smiled softly.. She always enjoyed the cool weather. Her favorite thing was the snow, she thought it was beautiful.

"Enjoying the weather?" A voice said and she turned to see her sister, Diana getting out of her own car and walking towards Nadia with a couple of paperwork

"You know me, I always love the weather. Mostly when we fly" She said softly and Diana broke into a grin and went towards her sister and hugged her "I haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing?" Nadia asked and Diana laughed

"It's been a week!" Diana said and Nadia shrugged "It's been a long time.. We weren't separated this long since we were children" Nadia said and Diana chuckled "We were in different classes because Mother knew we would be up to no good" She said as Nadia chuckled "Mother wasn't pleased with replacing teachers every other month" She said as they began walking

"You look extra beautiful today.. You have a date tonight?" Diana said as she saw Nadia was wearing a beautiful black pencil skirt and a pink blouse with a leather jacket over her with black heels

"No, I don't have a date" Nadia said and Diana gave her a look "You haven't been on a date for nearly a century, I think you need to get back out there" She said and Nadia laughed "I didn't know that you were trying to be match maker, My dear Sister." She said and Diana smiled and shook her head, Nadia felt out her arm and Diana took it

"I think Mr. Wayne has eyes for you" Diana said and Nadia scoffed "Wow.. We were standing next to each other.. He was clearly looking at you" She said and Diana snorted "As if"

"Speaking of Wayne" Nadia said as she saw a truck pulling in, her eyes narrowed "Looks like we have some business with the man" She said and Diana looked at her sister "We did help him that one time and we saw him while we attended Kal-El's funeral" She said and Nadia sighed "Yeah.."

They walked through the door and made their way towards their joint office. Nadia placing her coat over her seat while sitting down, going into her laptop.

"Delivery for Nadia and Diana?" A voice said and knocked on the door, Diana went towards the man and smiled softly "Thank you"

"Here we go" Nadia said as she moved her chair towards her sister and she watched as Diana opened the brief case and Nadia had tears in her eyes as she smiled softly, Diana rubbing her sister's back

"He found it." Nadia whispered as Diana took out the picture from the brief case and Nadia took the note, smiling at it

"They're home" Nadia whispered looking at the photo, a picture of the sisters with their team-mates.. Of him.

Her love.. Steve Trevor.

Author's Note:

And here we gooooooooooooooooooo

My first (and only) DC OC character, Nadia!

Nadia will be portrayed by Penelope Cruz!

So Nadia and Diana will be the GodKillers, Nadia's weapon of choice will be a spear and shield and her armor will be gold and black. She has a close relationship with her sister and mother and of course Steve is her love interest


	2. Their Life

"Diana! Nadia! Get back here!" They heard a teacher shouting and the two small girls giggled and Nadia grabbed her sister's hand and both of them ran through the town, getting multiple greetings from the women in town.

"Diana, are you sure it's a good idea to be running around the town while we're suppose to be in class?"

"I'm pretty sure your teacher has reported to mother that we've ran off.. While mine is chasing us.. We need to see what the women are doing today" Diana said as they ran up some stairs and Nadia chuckled and Diana helped Nadia up the wall and soon Nadia helped Diana up

They were the only two children in Temiscira. Both were twins but Diana was a couple of minutes older than Nadia. Their Mother, Hippolyta, was very protective of them both.. It was why she never allowed them to train under their aunt Antiope. But the girls would love to escape their class and watch the warriors train and fight.. Hoping one day they would be fighting with them.

"Look!" Diana said as she saw a woman moving gracefully while riding on a horse, another was jumping on the shield while shooting a couple of arrows in the air. Nadia looked at the women in awe, she began punching the air and kicking the air. Diana laughed and began doing the same.. They soon began to pretend throwing punches at each other and Nadia pretended to fall and groan once Diana tapped her and her older sister laughed and they looked over at their aunt Antiope who was looking at both of them.. She almost looked impressed and had a small smile and the two small girls smiled brightly and Nadia laughed and waved but their eyes widen once they saw the teacher in the field and caught them

"Diana and Nadia! I can see you two!" She called and quickly Nadia and Diana jumped off the wall and began running once more through the area and they saw a rail and Nadia chuckled "Wanna jump over and take our chances?"

"I think it's time to see how good we are" Diana said and both ran faster and jumped over the rail, Nadia laughing while Diana smiling as they felt the breeze hitting them and they were getting ready to land until..

A pair of hands grabbed both of their wrists and they looked up to see their mother giving them a look but also smiling a bit as she pulled up Diana to sit in front of her while Nadia went and sat behind

"Let's get you back to school, before another teacher quits" Their mother said while Nadia wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's waist and Diana chuckled "Don't you think we're ready to start training?"

"Yes mother.. We've been waiting forever, We'll going to be the best sister duo ever.. Like you and Aunt Antiope!" She said while Diana nodded "I wanna be Aunt Antiope since she trains the warriors while Nadia can be like you and rule.. But of course still fight" Diana said the last part as she saw her sister giving her a look

"Antiope thinks we're ready" Nadia said looking at her aunt coming towards them with her own horse and a couple of women and her mother raised and eyebrow "Does she?"

"From whom?"

"In the event of an invasion" Their aunt spoke and their mother shook her head "Isn't that why I have the greatest warrior in our history...leading an entire army, General? I pray there will never come when they have to fight" Hippolyta said softly as she looked at her two daughters

"They are children. The only children on the island. Please let them be so." Their mother spoke as they began leaving and Nadia looked at her mother "Mother..."

"No buts.."

Later that night, Nadia and Diana were cuddling together in bed. Hippolyta went towards her daughters and sat on the bed and stroked both of her daughters hair

"What if We promise to be careful?" Diana spoke and Nadia nodded in agreement "We'll use only shields.. We don't need to fight or anything, just need to protect the others and we will look after each other"

"Diana, Nadia.. You two are the most precious thing in the world to me. I wished for you so much, so I sculpted you from clay myself.. and begged Zeus to give you two life." She whispered looking at her two daughters with such love in her eyes and Diana and Nadia sighed as Nadia rested her head on Diana's shoulder

"You've told us this a million times mother.. We're grateful" Nadia said as her mother smiled and got up and lit a candle before the two girls looked at their mother

"Tonight I'll tell you a new one. The story of our people and my days of battle" She said as the two girls jumped up and they looked at each other with wide eyes "Yes!"

"So you will finally understand why war is nothing to hope for. Long ago, when time was new...and all of history was still a dream...the gods ruled the earth. Zeus king among them. Zeus created beings over which the Gods would rule. Beings born in his image fair and good, strong and passionate. He called his creation "Man". And mankind was good. But Zeus' son grew envious of mankind and sought to corrupt his father's creation. This was Ares, the God of War. Ares poisoned men's hearts with jealousy and suspicion. He turned them against one another and war ravaged the Earth. So, the gods created us, the Amazons to influence men's hearts with love and restore peace to the Earth. And for a brief time, there was peace. But it did not last. Your mother, The Amazon Queen, led a revolt..that freed us all from enslavement. When Zeus led the gods to our defense, Ares killed them one by one until only Zeus himself remained. Zeus used the last of his power to stop Ares striking such a blow, the god of war was forced to retreat. But Zeus knew that one day Ares might return to finish his mission. An endless war where mankind would finally destroy themselves and us with them. So Zeus, left us a weapon. One powerful enough to kill a god. With his dying breath, Zeus created this island to hide us from the outside world. Somewhere Ares could not find us. And all has been quiet ever since. We give thanks to the gods for giving us this paradise."

"And the Godkillers?" Diana asked as Nadia cuddled her sister close to her and Hippolyta gave her daughter a questioning look "The God Killer?

"The weapons that is strong enough to kill a God. Can we see it?" Nadia asked and Diana nodded "Yes Mother! We would love to see it!"

"The Gods gave us many gifts. One day, you'll know them all. This great tower.. is where we keep them. The God Killers." Hippolyta said as she brought her two daughters inside the tower, both girls running towards the sword "It's beautiful. Who would wield it?" Diana questioned as Nadia reached out to try to touch the spear but her mother called her name and they heard her sigh

"I pray they will never be called to arms. But only the fiercest among us even could. And that's not you, Diana and Nadia.. You see? You are safe...and there is nothing you should concern yourself with." Their mother spoke as she went towards them and she stroked both their hairs

* * *

"You keep doubting yourself.. Diana.. Nadia! Always be light on your feet! You two need to stop doubting youself"

"No, I don't.. We're not" Diana said while looking at her sisters, both teenagers were sparring with their aunt

"Yes. You do."

"No, we don't." Nadia spoke as she tried to take down Antiope with her sword but the older woman was quicker and she knocked Nadia down with a kick

"You are stronger than you believe. You two have greater powers than you know. But if you don't try harder..." Antiope spoke and both sisters were ready to attack once again until they heard horses coming towards them in the background and heard their mother's voice

"Diana! Nadia! Are you hurt?" Hippolyta got off her horse and went towards her twin daughters and she hugged them close to her and she looked over at her sister "Mother, I'm fine.. Nadia is fine. We were just...Training." Diana said as both girls broke free from the hug and Nadia nodded "We're not injured at all! We practiced so many times against we each other.. Diana and I are very careful when training together." Nadia said and Hippolyta glared at her daughter and sister

"Seems I'm not the revered queen I should be. Disobeyed, betrayed by my own sister..." She said giving her sister a look and Nadia went in front of her mother with Diana

"No, mother. It was us. We asked her.. Something in us told us to" Nadia said looking at Diana who nodded "We're sisters.. We are going to be together until the very end.. We will always look after each other" Diana said and Nadia looked at her sister with a huge smile and their mother sighed

"Take her to the palace. Off you go." She said as the guards lead the two princesses back to the palace.. Nadia looking back at her aunt with sad eyes.

"You left me no choice, Hippolyta. You neglect your duty, if they cannot fight."

"You speak of a time that may never come. He might never return. He could have died from his wounds." Hippolyta spoke and Antiope sighed

"Ares is alive. You feel it as I do, in your bones. It is only a matter of time before he returns."

"The stronger they gets, the sooner he will find them" Hippolyta looked at her sister and Antiope looked down

"Hippolyta, I love them as you do. But this is the only way to truly protect those two." She whispered and Hippolyta sighed as she gave her a sister a look and nodded

 _'You will train them harder than any Amazon before those two. Five times harder...ten times harder. Until they're better than even you. But they must never know the truth... about what they are... Or how they came to be.'_

Nadia with a bow and arrow shot at a warrior who dodged shifty, she grabbed her sword and threw it at Nadia but before the sword could hit Nadia, Diana caught it in mid air. Nadia grabbed a spear and started to fight with another warrior and won.. She heard footsteps behind her and heard the wind a bit and she quickly jumped into the air, dodging the arrows coming her way. She landed and ran at the warrior and quickly punched her sides before kneeing her.. Throwing her to the ground. She looked back and saw her sister defeating another warrior.

The sisters made their way to each other and they both smiled at each other and they looked up and saw Hippolyta on her horse at the edge of the cliff. They heard a whistle and saw their aunt coming towards them and Nadia stepped up and she grabbed a sword and began fighting with her aunt.. Diana joining in.

Antiope swiftly kicked Diana in the stomach and punched Nadia but Diana kneed Antiope in the stomach and Nadia had leg sweep, causing their aunt to go down. Both girls looked up at their mother waiting for a nod of approval but they were both knocked down by their aunt

"Never let your guard down. You expect the battle to be fair. A battle will never be fair." Their aunt said coming at them with a sword, both girls backing up and Antiope was getting ready to pretend to hit the girls but Nadia threw her hand back while Diana crossed her arms.. Causing a huge blast of power to come from both of them, causing their aunt to go back flying "Antiope!" They heard a voice and a couple of women ran towards their general and Nadia looked at her hands in horror before looking at her sister who looked as shocked.

"Lay still.. You're bleeding.." They heard a voice and both of them ran towards their aunts "Wait, Diana.. Nadia" Antiope said as she hissed in pain and the girls looked up at the warriors glaring at them and it was Nadia who ran off first, Diana following.

* * *

Nadia and Diana were standing at the edge of a cliff, Nadia looked at the beautiful waves that were coming to shore while Diana looked up and sighed. Nadia looked over at her sister

"You okay Di?" Nadia asked and Diana sighed "I know there's more to life than just this.. I feel like we need to do more.. I feel like.. We can do so much more" Diana said and Nadia went towards her sister "I believe that too.. I want to go out there and explore.. Help the world in fact and fight for what we believe in" She said and Diana nodded "It's gonna be a while.. But we're going to be okay my dear sister.. We'll have each other" She whispered and Nadia brought her sister into a tight hug

"I love you sister.." Nadia said and Diana smiled as she hugged her sister as tight and suddenly they heard a weird noise and soon.. A plane crashed into the barrier and the wings broke apart.. Nadia looked on shocked, not knowing what it was that suddenly appeared.. But it had fallen into the clear waters of their island. Diana looked closer

"There's someone there" Diana said and without thinking, Nadia ran off the cliff and Diana looked over and saw her sister taking that huge dive

"I swear she's crazy" Diana muttered before leaping after her.

Nadia hit the water and swam as fast as she could. She swam towards the object and climbed on it and saw that the person was sinking down already with a part of the object. Nadia saw the person was looking up at her too but their eyes closed. Nadia dove into the water once more and had swim down towards them and saw it was.. A man?

She looked at him for a moment, rather shocked at first. She knew men existed.. There were no men on the island.. Every realtionship.. Every marriage there was on that island were with women. Nadia had a 5 year relationship with a woman before they both respectfully ended their relationship because of differences of what they wanted with life.

Nadia couldn't think about seeing a man much further because he was drowning. She yanked his seat belt from his seat and pulled him close to her. She began swimming up and they made it to the surface. Diana swimming towards her sister and her eyes widen

"A man?" She questioned and Nadia nodded "We need to bring him to shore" She said and Diana nodded and went to the man's other side and they both were swimming to the shore, Nadia checking on the man from time to time.

Nadia grabbed him from his sides and dragged him to the shore, she dropped him gently and bent down to look at him. Diana dropped herself at the other side and had knelt down too

"Is he okay?" Diana questioned and Nadia shurgged "I don't know.." She whispered as she pressed her palm on his cheek, before stroking his cheek gently and looking down at him with such awe

"I can't believe it.. A man on the island" She whispered and Diana laughed "The first time ever.. Glad it's now" She said and Nadia chuckled a bit before the man started coughing up water and Nadia quickly moved her hand away. The man propped himself up a bit with his elbow, coughing. He looked up and saw Nadia.

His eyes widen at first, not expecting to see a woman.. Well two of them. He looked in awe then of the woman in front of him.. With light brown eyes and brown hair.. How beautiful she looked, her smile.. "Wow.." He whispered looking at Nadia

"You're a man" Diana spoke with a smile and Steve looked over at her and then looked at Nadia who was grinning from ear to ear and was confused "Don't I look like one?"

"Where are we?" Steve questioned and Nadia looked at him and then looked around "Temiscira." She said and he was confsued.. What kind of place was called the Temiscira?

"What?" He said and all of a sudden they heard some loud noises behind them until Steve's eyes widen, looking at the sides that had entered the island and Diana and Nadia scowled, looking at the boats until Nadia looked at Steve

"Who are you?"

I'm one of the good guys and those are the bad guys."

"What?" Diana asked and Steve got up, the twins getting up with him also "The German. Come on, we need to get out of here."

"The Germans?" Diana asked and Nadia looked over at Steve "Who are the Germans? Why are they here? Are they going to come get you?" She asked and Steve sighed "I can't really say.. But we need to get out of here"

"Diana! Nadia!" They heard their mother's voice and saw her at the edge of the cliff with the army

"Step away from them!"

 _ **Author's Note:** _

Welcome to another story!

I've been wanting to write a DC story for some time, but the only one that truly inspired me to write one was of course Wonder Woman! Everything about the movie had been great and I loved it so much!

I don't think I will write a BatmanVSuperman or Justice League story as I'm not really a fan of them but of course I would write Wonder Woman 2. 


End file.
